(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a mounting system for use in limited space applications with support or storage means for support or storage of a multiple number of individual items and to a support or storage unit comprising a plurality of interconnected storage compartments or support members. The mounting system more specifically comprises a mounting assembly and linkage system for mounting a space utilizing unit comprising a plurality of individual storage compartments or planar-like support members capable of being folded one against the other into a compact unit or unfolded in extended fashion at suitable angles one to the other. More particularly, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention comprises an easy access storage unit comprising a plurality of individual storage compartments connected one to the other, the storage unit being suitable for use where space is limited yet ready access to each of the items stored is desired In a still more particular aspect, the invention relates to a vertically disposed, space utilizing storage unit suitable for use in a vertically disposed enclosure which defines a vertically disposed internal storage space, access to which is provided by a vertically disposed front opening.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Storage space in homes, in closets and cabinets, and in appliances such as refrigerators, is often less than adequate to accommodate all the various and different items necessary to be stored. One reason for this is that the available storage area is often underutilized due to the nature of the items being stored and the structural confines of the particular storage area. As a result, others heretofore have concerned themselves with making more efficient use of available storage space and to leave less dead space in a storage area. This is particularly so where space is limited and at a premium in existing structures, e.g. in pantries, cupboards, kitchens, closets, refrigerators, etc. Thus, such concern has resulted in a variety of inventions.
One invention making better use of available space is the so-called closet organizer used in clothes closets. That invention divides up the closet space and makes use of every available inch thereof, for the storage of sweaters, shoes, etc., and the hanging of clothing. As a result much more clothing can be stored in a particular closet, and each item is more readily accessible.
There has also been invented various space saver devices for use in kitchen cabinets and in refrigerators whereby more dishes, food, or other items can be stored in the space available. This increased storage capacity, as with the clothes closet organizers, results from making better use of otherwise dead space.
Nevertheless, while many such space saver devices make better use of otherwise dead space in a storage area, the problem still remains that items stored in the back of kitchen cabinets and the like, such as canned goods, are not readily accessible. Neither, in some cases, can one even view such items sufficiently, to determine the identity of such, e.g. a can of peas, corn, etc. Moreover, in order to retrieve such an item stored on the shelf in the back of the storage area, it is often necessary to move aside the cans stored in front thereof. Sometimes, it is even necessary to remove the items stored in front momentarily from the storage area. Such may even necessitate moving the space saver device. Similar difficulties are encountered when replenishing the supply of canned goods on the shelf. To locate like items together, particularly where such items are at the back of a shelf, it often is necessary to move about and rearrange the cans.
Space for storage is not only at a premium in the home. Space considerations for storage and inventory of various and sundry items are also critical in commercial establishments. This is particularly so in such establishments which have limited wall space for cabinet installation, and in establishments where large numbers of individual items, particularly relatively small sized items, need be stored, sometimes close by for ready accessibility. Such requirements need be met in a number of different commercial establishments, e.g., in the prescription department of drug stores and in hospitals. Space requirements, and ready access to supplies and inventoried items, are also critical in the storing and inventory of spare parts or small supply items in various industries and commercial retail and wholesale establishments.
Exemplary of a space utilizing invention made heretofore is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,745. In that patent, there is disclosed a cabinet with a plurality of vertically mounted shelving members each of which is provided with a plurality of horizontally disposed shelves superposed with respect to one another. The shelving members are each individually mounted to the cabinet walls whereby to be capable of being pivoted outwardly to the front opening in the cabinet. Thus, ready access is provided to the various items stored on the shelves.
Also, of interest, is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,742. That patent discloses a storage unit which comprises a pair of vertically disposed bi-fold panels which are hinged at their respective inner vertical edges to opposite sides of the enclosure for the unit. The inner faces of each panel are provided with storage racks arranged in superimposed fashion. The panels in each pair can be disposed in a folded back to back relationship, when the doors to the unit are to be closed.
Nevertheless, while the space utilizing inventions disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are quite satisfactory for some uses, there remains a continuing need for space-saving storage units of different structural configurations for use in the home and various commercial establishments. In particular there remains a continuing need for space-saving storage units which provide even better utilization of potential storage space or dead space in a confined storage area in presently existing cabinets and for a variety of different sized items to be stored. Further, there exists the need for a suitable mounting system whereby such storage units can be mounted and installed in presently existing cabinets or in areas potentially available for storage.
In addition to concerns for the better utilization of space in the home and in commercial establishments and the providing of ready access to individually stored items as above-disclosed, there is also a need to provide better utilization of space and more ready access to, for servicing and/or replacement of, various electronic components mounted in a variety of products. Thus, for example, in television cabinets, main frame and other computers, radios, control room equipment such as found in manufacturing operations and the like, etc., the present stacking of electronic components, at least in some cases, prohibits there being provided a more compact structural unit or one in which ready access to a particular component is possible. Oftentimes, the servicing of such items is made more complicated as the particular electronic component needing replacement or servicing, or at least testing, is not readily accessible. Such a component may, for example, be mounted on a board which can be reached only after removing certain fastening means, or other boards mounted in front of the one of concern. Thus, there is also a need for a mounting system for support members for electronic components whereby there is provided more ready access to any particular component for exchange or servicing while at the same time providing compactness in structure through better utilization of space.